On Bended Knee
by MZAMY
Summary: Stephanie McMahonJohn Cena-- John and Stephanie have a fight.. how will he make it up to her? THIS IS A CHALLENGE RESPONSE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Vince owns the characters, Boyz II Men own the song, 'On Bended Knee'  
  
Pairing: John Cena//Stephanie McMahon  
  
Okay, I know this story can be much better than it is, but I kind of got stumped, and I had it a bit better before, but before it let me post it, it said it was over how ever many characters, and everything I had typed was gone.. so, I'm sorry guys!  
  
And, by the way, this is a response to a fic challenge from Nicole (SweetiePie1)!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
John sat there, staring at a picture of the 2 of them. When they were still together, of course. It had been taken at Nicole and Jeff's New Years party the previous year.  
  
"You don't know how much I miss you. You don't know how much I love you either," He said softly, "And you don't know how much I regret hurting you"  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"John! What the fuck is this?" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Baby.. I swear.. it's.. It was an accident?" John Cena said, trying to explain.  
  
"What, she tripped, fell, and landed on your dick!?"  
  
"Baby no.. I--I.. I don't know what came over me! I love you, and only you!" He said, walking over to her, and wrapping his strong arms around her.  
  
She pushed him away, and laughed bitterly,  
  
"Is that why I caught you fucking my *best* friend!?" Her blue eyes were icy.  
  
"It wasn't like that, sweetie, I swear, it wasn't! It was just a one time thing!" John said, trying to get his girlfriend to forgive him.  
  
"I don't care you! You cheated on me, John! I thought you fucking loved me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.. As she slapped him.   
  
Harder than she'd ever slapped somebody before.   
  
John just stood there, holding his cheek,  
  
"I do love you. Believe me, I do. But you know what? Dawn was such a better lay, than you ever will be!"  
  
The woman looked at him, with such anger, and sadness in her eyes,  
  
"You, John Cena, are no fucking better than Paul! No fucking better! Except you decided to fuck my now ex-best friend, Dawn Marie. He fucked my worst enemy, Torrie fucking Wilson."  
  
"Paul was fucking right. He left your sorry ass. He nailed you, he got what he wanted, and then he left. All *you* are is a cheap, stupid little slut! A fucking piece of ass!"  
  
She stared at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him,  
  
"I am, am I? John.. You will regret the day you said that to me. You will regret it, I swear that to you."  
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
John was still sitting on the bed, staring at the picture. He regretted so much what he had said, and done to her.  
  
"I never *ever* meant to hurt her like that. I never did"  
  
It had been 3 weeks, and John had finally decided that he would call her, and decide the fate of their relationship.  
  
He flipped open his cell phone, and dialed the familiar number, but was surprised when a male voice answered,  
"Hello? Shane?"  
  
"Yes, this Shane. Who, may I ask, is calling?" Shane said, with his ever-present formality.  
  
"It's John-"  
  
"What do you want, man?" Shane interrupted, "Have you not hurt my sister enough, yet?"  
  
"Shane, man.. It wasn't my intention to hurt her. Honestly, dawg, it wasn't. I love her *so* much. She doesn't even know. What happened with Dawn.. That was an accident, a mistake. Something that shouldn't of happened" John said, trying to convey his feelings for his friends sister.  
  
"Look, man. *I* know you love my sister. You know you love my sister. My dad knows you love my sister. The entire company knows you love my sister. But the entire company also knows that you cheated on her. With her best friend, no less!"  
  
"I know! And I am so fuckin' sorry about that! Can you just let me talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah fine, I'll tell she has a phone call" Shane said, and covered the phone mouth piece as he called for his younger sister.  
  
"Hello?" A distinctly female voice answered, a voice that John had longed to hear.  
  
"Hey Babe.. its me. Wait no, don't hang up, please" John said, when she groaned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I *really* need to talk to you. Can you come to my hotel room, tonight.. about 9pm?"  
  
"John.. We're broken up. I don't want to see you. Can't you understand that!?"   
  
"I know.. but.. I.. I just need to talk to you. It's really important. Please?"  
  
"Fine.. I guess. I'll be there around 8:30" She said as she hung up.  
  
John knew he didn't have alot of time, so he quickly called room service, and asked them to deliver her favorites- vanilla ice cream with brownies and whipped cream, as well as her favorite champagne, and them to deliver at 8:15.   
  
He then rushed to the florist for her favorite flowers, 2 dozen red and white roses.   
  
When he got back, he realized that it was already 8pm, and he only had a half hour to get everything done.   
  
He took a fast shower, got dressed, and ready. He put on the cologne she had bought him on Valentines a few months ago.   
  
He put the CD in the CD player, set the flowers around the room, and put the food out.   
  
Just as he finished that, there was a knock on the door, followed by her voice,  
  
"John? You here?" She said, nervously.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll be there in a sec" He called, smoothing down his clothes.   
  
John then opened the door,  
  
"Wow, Steph. You look hot!" He said, looking appreciatively at her.  
  
"Thanks John" She laughed, "You don't look so bad yourself" She finished, smoothing down the short red dress she wore. She also wore matching red stilletto heel's.  
  
John led her into the room, and sat her on the bed, and hit play on the converter for the CD player,  
  
"I have something that I want you to hear" he said, getting down on his knee, as he began to sing,  
_  
//Darlin' I can't explain  
  
Where did we lose our way  
  
Girl it's drivin' me insane\\   
  
//And I know I just need one more chance  
  
To prove my love to you   
  
If you come back to me   
  
I'll guarantee   
  
That I'll never let you go\\  
  
*Can we go back to the days our love was strong   
  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong   
  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back   
  
The way they use to be  
  
Oh God give me a reason  
  
I'm down on bended knee  
  
I'll never walk again   
  
Until you come back to me   
  
I'm down on bended knee*  
  
//So many nights I dream of you   
  
Holding my pillow tight   
  
I know I don't need to be alone\\   
  
//When I open up my eyes   
  
To face reality   
  
Every moment without you   
  
It seems like eternity   
  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me\\  
_  
Stephanie smiled at John. This was one of her favorite songs, and John knew it.   
  
John saw her smile, and he pushed on with the song,  
_  
*Can we go back to the days our love was strong   
  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
  
The way they use to be   
  
Oh God give me a reason   
  
I'm down on bended knee   
  
I'll never walk again   
  
Until you come back to me   
  
I'm down on bended knee*  
  
//Gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry   
  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
  
I want a new life and I want it with you   
  
If you feel the same don't ever let it go\\  
  
//You gotta believe in the spirit of love   
  
It can heal all things we won't hurt any more   
  
No I don't believe our love's terminal   
  
I'm down on my knees begging you please   
  
Come home\\  
  
*Can we go back to the days our love was strong   
  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong   
  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
  
The way they use to be   
  
Oh God give me a reason   
  
I'm down on bended knee  
  
I'll never walk again   
  
Until you come back to me   
  
I'm down on bended knee*  
  
*Can we go back to the days our love was strong   
  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong   
  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back   
  
The way they use to be   
  
Oh God give me a reason   
  
I'm down on bended knee   
  
I'll never walk again   
  
Until you come back to me   
  
I'm down on bended knee*  
  
//Wanna build a new life   
Just you and me   
  
Gonna make you my wife   
  
Raise a family\\  
_  
As John finished the song, Stephanie had a grin on her face.  
  
"Baby.. do you accept my apology?" John asked her, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Of course I do" Stephanie said, walking over to him, and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Stephanie McMahon" John said, as he broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you too, John Cena. More than you'll ever know" She replied, smiling.  
  
They sat on the bed, and Stephanie stared at everything around the room, as John handed her a champagne glass,  
  
"You really did all this for me?" She asked him  
  
"Of course I did, sweetie. I wanted you to see how much I love you, and how sorry I am for what happened. It hurt to have you hate me, and be so mad at me"  
  
"J.. honey.. I could never hate you. I wasn't mad at you either. I just was so upset about what happened"  
  
"Stephy.. I swear, that thing with her meant nothing. I never meant to *ever* hurt you." John said, trying to explain to her.   
  
"Shh" she said, laying a finger on his lips, "I believe you. Lets just.. not talk about that now" She finished, kissing him passionately.  
  
They spent the rest of the night, talking about what happened, kissing, and eating ice cream, and laughing.   
  
Doing all the things they had miss in their 3 months of being apart.   
Nothing could tear them apart, both of them hoped.  
  
'We're back where we belong. In each others arms' Stephanie thought, happily.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! I hope that you guys liked it! Please Read & Review and tell me what ya think!  



End file.
